


The Uninhibited

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Marking, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teveus is insatiable and Cassandra is along for the ride. Mutual fantasies are always nice too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something, so why not open up with some smut?

Teveus had Cassandra cornered against the wall. Ever since Cassandra had seen him in those slacks and that labcoat, Teveus had seemed to take her reaction to it as a cue for him to be more assertive in bed. In the past, he hadn't exactly been a push-over by any means, but he'd always been incredibly agreeable and always prioritized her orgasms over his own. It was surprisingly hot to see him sometimes focussing solely on getting himself off before giving her the necessary attention to reach her own climax. Cassandra would never tell him that though. She still loved it when he gave her his sole focus. Going by her experiences with Teveus, turians seemed to be incredibly intense lovers. She'd never had anyone go to the lengths, or exert the patience, that Teveus did when he pleasured her.

His tall, muscled body pressed against her own as he slowly grinded against her. He hurriedly pushed the straps on her spaghetti top off of her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her breasts exposed to the warm, temperate Mediterranean air. Before she could think of what could possibly have come over him, he drew his long, rough tongue across her collarbone with audible relish, leaving her skin tingling from the feel of his hot, thick saliva.

"What's gotten into you?" She huskily said into his shoulder.

"Oh, the usual," he returned absent-mindedly, moving his tongue to lick at her neck, "I saw you and I wanted you."

"And what do you want to do to me?" She murmured into his aural canal.

"Make you feel good... tie myself to you..."

"Cum inside you," he growled into her neck. "Make you smell only of me."

She audibly gulped. Teveus somehow managed to press himself further against her, his naked body feeling incredibly warm against her half-clothed one. Whilst he may have the confidence to walk around naked all the time, she had some modesty remaining.

"I don't know... I think I might need a little convincing," she said, gasping when his tongue began to slide down her pulse.

“Have I ever told you how much I like how soft you are?… your slightly sweet and tangy taste,” he murmured as he continued to trail his tongue down towards her breasts. She had to place a hand on the wall behind her for support when he circled a nipple with his tongue. She almost fell over when his tongue encircled and tugged on the other. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and gently kneaded them whilst leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“How responsive you are?” he asked, hot breath gently ghosting off of her ear and neck. He continued his conquest of her body with a gentle stroke of her nipples, teasing her with the blunt side of his talons.

She could feel his mandibles gently tickle her skin as he began to slowly lap at the side of her neck.

“Tell me more,” she managed to gasp out, shuddering as he began to trail his talons down her sides.

He paused just above her slickened sex hidden underneath her panties, and nipped at the side of her neck. He’d never really used his teeth before in sex, so this was something new. Cassandra found it strangely enjoyable. It felt oddly primal and incredibly passionate. Perhaps, this was more along the lines of what he would do with another turian. The slight edge of pain seemed to make the pleasure all that more powerful. After leaving that area of her neck covered in marks from his teeth, he moved his attention to the other side and nipped there also.

"I want to bite you," he whispered, his nips getting a little rougher.

She couldn't help but arch her neck to give him more room which he accepted with a low moan. His bites edged along the line of breaking her skin and his talons began to dig into her waist.

His final bite was one that broke her skin, his teeth sinking into the fleshy part of her neck. The sensation was overwhelming. She let out an involuntary squeal as his loud, rumbling growl into her flesh sent vibrations down the length of her body, the resonance particularly affecting her core and groin.

Once he'd finished marking her skin to his content, and licked the slight wound clean, he gently slid one of his hands under her panties and onto her sex. He spread his fingers so that every part of her was touched by his long, slightly rough fingers. The blunt side of one of his talons found her clit, and he gently rubbed against it. As if all of this stimulation wasn’t enough, he gently turned her head back to face him. The gaze that met her was paralysing.

She barely managed to swallow the saliva stuck in her throat.

His hazel eyes seemed to be have been consumed by the black of his sclera, and his nasal plates visibly shifted with every inhale he took of her.

"You smell so good," he growled, transferring a deep vibration into her chest from their close contact. It was so intense that she felt her legs slightly wobble, and she almost succumbed to the sudden weakness in them.

It seemed Teveus noticed, as his free arm snaked around her waist to allow his other hand to join the first inside her panties. He gently spread her lips and slid a thick finger inside of her until it was entirely encased.

“I especially like this,” he whispered in her ear, gently moving his finger back and forth in her tight channel. His pronounced knuckles rubbed tantalizingly against her g-spot.

His teeth sank back into her neck and she arched into him.

"It's so tight, wet... warm. The feeling of all of my cock being locked inside of you when I tie with you..."

"Indescribable," he finished with a low purr.

He growled in pleasure around her flesh as she gasped at the feeling of his fingers relentlessly teasing her.

“Moan for me, Cassandra,” he whispered in her ear after licking the bite clean.

"I'll make you feel good," he promised with a lascivious smirk, nuzzling her cheek slowly. "So good."

She swore she couldn't breathe. She tried to follow his request, but she had no air.

Luckily, he took the initiative regardless and stole what little breath she had with a kiss. Leading with a slight pinch of his teeth on her bottom lip into a languid exploration of her mouth with his tongue. All the while, his finger continued its leisurely exploration of her pussy. He left her lips with a sigh of satisfaction, and pressed his body further against hers so that he could place his forehead on hers.

"If I can't make you moan, I can make you climax," he purred against her lips, stealing another kiss. His eyes were still near invisible as he seemed to stare into her very being, but she managed to find the composure to focus.

Ignoring the finger still indulgently exploring her wet sex, she placed a hand on the exposed hide at his tiny waist and squeezed.

He hissed and added another finger, stretching her open to make way for another of his long, thick digits.

It was a clear competition, who could get the other off first. She was at a serious disadvantage though as a result of Teveus not even being out of his sheath. It would likely call for drastic measures for her to have any semblance of winning.

"What if I want you to come first?" Cassandra asked, roughly squeezing his waist. Looking down, she could see the plates of his groin begin to loosen.

"What if I were to fall down on my knees right now and let you fuck my mouth till you came?" She whispered. His fingers came to an abrupt halt at that, and a choked growl left him. She didn't dare look him in the eye, so in response, she stroked the slit where his cock would emerge from.

"What if I were to let you fuck my throat?.. if you made me feel your knot in my mouth. Sometimes, when I deepthroat you, I think of what would happen if your knot were to swell further like it does when you come during regular sex."

Teveus flinched a little at the idea, but his groin continued to part as the mahogany brown head of his cock began to peak into view. She rubbed her thumb delicately across its slit before touching her thumb against her tongue. She moaned at the taste of his mildly sweet fluids, it feeling silky and warm in her mouth. Despite his silence and visible hesitance, his cock seemed to emerge even faster, so she continued.

"How it would feel to have your knot press against the roof of my mouth, my tongue and against my teeth. All at once. To be stuck against your crotch, biding the time away by inhaling your slightly sweet, smoky musk," she concluded with a deep inhale, smelling the beginnings of his musk filling the air. She took the few inches of ribbed cock that had escaped his sheath into her hand, slowly pumping the moist, soft flesh back and forth. When his knot finally emerged, inflamed and quickly swelling up to a size she'd never seen it take, she gave it glancing strokes with the tips of her fingers. His purrs, growls and moans were music to her ears.

"Would you like that, Teveus?" She murmured, feeling the tip of his cock poke her stomach as he moved closer to allow her greater access to his knot. "All of that foot long cock fucking my throat?"

She looked up at him then, focussing on his closed eyes and the feeling of his low rumbling growls vibrating along her body.

"It's a little over eleven inches actually," he corrected breathlessly. He opened his eyes then, staring at her heatedly.

"I think you should get on your knees, Cassandra," he suggested with a wildly wicked tone.

She stopped her ministrations and fell down to her knees almost immediately.

"Whilst I fuck your mouth full of my cum," Teveus began in a lazy drawl, idly pumping his cock with one hand and gently squeezing his knot with the other, "I want you to finish the work I began earlier. Finger yourself, Cassandra."

His hands came down to rest on the back of her head, his talons gently poking against her scalp as he took a firm grip of her. Cassandra slid her fingers across her sex, briefly rubbing her clit, before slowly inserting one inside. The low moan she gave served as the opening Teveus needed to thrust his cock in until he hit the back of her throat.

"So wet and warm," he murmured, quickly establishing a quick rhythm. Every thrust hit the back of her throat. She opened her mouth wider for him and locked eyes with him, staring up at him as she let him ravish her mouth. The sight of her pleasuring herself as he took her mouth as he wanted, seemed to prove to be too much for him as he looked away with a loud moan.

"Fuck.. I almost wish I could make a tie in here," he swore. "I never knew you enjoyed oral this much."

She did with him. His musk, his taste, his growling moans that vibrated through his cock and into her, the feel of his knot. There was so much to enjoy. Cassandra couldn't help but think that it was also because it was him.

She loudly moaned around him, frantically fingering herself as he picked up the pace even further. He still had yet to enter her throat and she hoped that her moan would be an appropriate incentive.

"Don't worry, Cassandra," he moaned, the tip of his cock beginning to enter her throat, "I'll fuck your throat and tie with your mouth. I'll give you your fantasy."

She somehow found the muscle control to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. It was impossible for his knot to swell in her mouth. Any further attempts to communicate her misgivings were thwarted by his cock descending into her throat. He purred loudly as her lips pressed against his knot, the flesh feeling incredibly heated and solid against her lips. She'd never had any intention of moving, so when his grip became vice-like, she found herself relaxing even further and enjoying the strong aroma of his musk in her nose.

It was a short while before he eventually slid out of her throat and pulled free of her mouth entirely. His cock was slick, almost soaked, with her saliva and the slit on the head weeped copious precum. He gave himself a couple of leisurely pumps whilst she continued to finger herself and catch her breath.

"Why'd you stop? I was -"

She never got to finish her sentence as he placed the head of his cock on her lips and pushed the tip back inside.

"I just wanted to let you know..." he began with a smile which quickly faded into a groan as she suckled his tip, enjoying the sudden splash of his unique bitter-sweet taste that landed on her tongue.

Again, his hands held her in place as he slowly pushed into her mouth until he was halfway in.

"Before you interrupted me with your tongue," he said, fucking her mouth with slow, relaxed strokes.

"I wanted to tell you that knotting your mouth is a small fantasy of mine too," he revealed with a loud growl as he pulled her head back to meet his sudden fast, deep thrusts.

She found herself half-choking, half-gagging as he relentlessly pushed in and out of her throat. Sometimes his knot met her lips, sometimes it was halfway into her mouth, but regardless of her occasional discomfort, he continued to do as promised.

"Come for me, Cassandra," he panted, holding her against his knot again, "and I'll tie with your mouth."

"I know you want it," he murmured as she doubled her efforts, two fingers now moving inside of her and another circling her clit.

It didn't take long for her to reach orgasm. However, she couldn't focus on it when his cock suddenly rushed out of her mouth and he loudly announced his orgasm.

The first few spurts landed on her face, his thick purple cum slowly trickling down before he hastily pushed back into her mouth. She wasn't happy about that, at all.

It felt degrading.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, sounding entirely unapologetic as he eased his knot into her mouth. "Close your eyes and focus on my voice."

Despite her slight irritation, maybe even anger, she did as he said and relaxed against his crotch, placing her hands on his waist.

"You can feel it can't you?" He purred, holding her tightly against his groin with one hand. "My knot growing in your mouth, pushing against your tongue, rubbing against your teeth... now it's pressing against the roof of your mouth."

"It's too big, you can't help but think, but it eventually stops. It leaves your mouth stretched wide," he said in a low, even tone.

"You're stuck, tied to the plates and hide of my crotch. All of my long cock buried deep in your mouth and throat. My knot is too large to leave your mouth and you slowly begin to worry as to whether it will deflate in time."

She could almost feel everything he had so vividly described. A taloned hand joined the hand she held on the right side of his waist and gently laced their fingers together.

"You're beginning to feel slightly faint; you're running low on air. Unfortunately, you can still feel me releasing down your throat. My knot remains as large and as solid as it was when I first tied to your mouth."

"You know that struggling would be a waste of energy, so you focus entirely on the feeling of my cock in your mouth... my musk in your nose... my knot stretching your jaw. Can you feel them, Cassandra?" He groaned.

She swore she could feel his cock grow, or maybe it was his hypnotic voice, but it felt like his cock was pulsing in her throat.

"The feeling of my ribbed shaft against your tongue, the flesh of your throat... My scent... I know how much you like that in particular. The feel of my knot keeping your mouth pressed around my seam... It helps you focus entirely on the sensation. On me," he trailed off into a quiet groan and she could feel the flow of his seed down her throat flag before finally halting with a final non-imaginary pulse.

Just when she feels like she's going to start going purple, he begins to pull out. Teveus gently eased his knot out of her mouth with the rest of his shaft following quickly. She exhaled loudly and tried to catch her breath.

"Your vision begins to blacken on the edges when I finally begin to pull out, my knot back to the smaller, but still large, size it takes when aroused," Teveus finished with a sigh.

"I then kick you in the crotch for cumming on my face," she breathily added with a frown, gesturing to the trickling cum on her cheeks.

Some things transcend species as Teveus immediately jumped backwards with his hands covering his crotch, watching her carefully for sudden movements.

"I'm sorry about that," he said with sincerity this time, "I just.. I thought it'd be hot."

She was silent for a while, just to let him fester.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," Cassandra said with vindictive glee.

Teveus sighed and seemed to brace himself.

* * *

 

Her scheming had entirely backfired. Completely. Cassandra's initial idea was to make Teveus do things that were degrading; things that human men would shy away from.

He'd seemed to embrace them all.

"I'm done," he practically chirped, she was getting the feeling he was mocking her now. He seemed to be full of only cheery optimism as she made him go through task after task. His ironclad focus and determination when any of those assignments involved her almost made her relent. Like the time she'd asked him to jokingly trim her split ends, she'd heard from a friend that he'd been to a salon to ask for tips.

"Why are you so happy?" She demanded.

He smiled and gave her toes a brief intense glance to see if they were up to his perfectionist standards. It felt more like she was suffering him, than him suffering her. He cared more about the results of his tasks than she did.

"I'm happy that you're letting me help you groom yourself," he began, but stopped at her confused expression.

"It's a turian thing," he explained briefly before checking the soles of her feet again if he felt they needed further exfoliating.

Code for something incredibly intimate that we do together that turian couples do, Cassandra assumed.

She looked down at her legs. Perfectly shaven. Her feet. Toenails perfectly pedicured.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Teveus asked, his hands automatically beginning to massage her feet. Cassandra expertly ignored the smirk that crossed his handsome face when she groaned for the umpteenth time at his clever hands.

She gave it a little thought, oohing and aahing, as he continued his work. There was only one thing really.

"Just... just keep being you," she half-slurred, well-groomed nails circling her glass of authentic Chardonnay. Not any of that mass produced swill that was the only thing available these days. Part of her wondered where the hell he'd managed to get this and what kind of favours he'd had to pull. She hadn't even asked for it. The last time she'd had a decent bottle of wine, was when she'd worked for a pharmaceutical corporation executive a few months before the Reapers came. He'd been a giant lech, but he'd had real fine taste in food and wine.

"Of course," he swore, looking at her with an impossibly soft look to his features.

Cassandra settled back onto the recliner and tried to ignore the slight flutter of her heartstrings.

 


End file.
